


Couldn't sleep

by tigragrece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	Couldn't sleep

Jackson Wang couldn't sleep he was so anxious about some stuff and he just couldn't sleep.  
Choi Youngjae have seen that and have wake up too and have to get up and go to the bed of Jackson Wang and he said "Couldn't sleep ?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"

"That okay, it's okay to be anxious or stressed"

"I don't know why I feel anxious or stressed we have done it a lot of times, the gig but why I feel like this"

Choi Youngjae understand it so well and he hugs him and says "I know it so well doesn't worry it's gonna be alright"

"But what can I do to relax and not think about it," said Jackson Wang

Then Choi Youngjae had the idea and kiss him "We could make love where it's would totally relax you, I know we do it before in the shower just why not doing it now"

Jackson Wang says "Good idea, I trust you"


End file.
